Infinite
by Shennya
Summary: AU. Los humanos han sido esclavizados por los vampiros y todo lo que pueden hacer para sobrevivir es obedecer sus reglas y someterse a su voluntad. John Watson es un humano que lo ha perdido todo y que lo único que desea es morir antes que seguir viviendo el infierno en el que se encuentra... hasta que una noche es vendido a un poderoso vampiro llamado... Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love at once the way you did once..."_

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían muerto todas las personas que John amaba; ya no le quedaban esperanzas, las fuerzas se le habían abandonado mucho antes de que fuera capturado y esclavizado, mucho antes de que su dueño actual lo 'rentara' para saciar la sed de los seres que eran los amos y señores de la ciudad: los vampiros. Ser consumido poco a poco ya no le preocupaba, morir no era uno de sus miedos... porque quería perder la vida, quería encontrarse con su familia nuevamente y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Porque, él como muchos otros había nacido siendo humano. Y el destino de los humanos era el peor de todos: ellos eran esclavos por naturaleza. A ellos no les quedaba más que cumplir la voluntad de los vampiros y saciar todas sus necesidades... A pesar de que los inmortales podían calmar su sed con 'suplementos', nada podía compararse con la sangre cálida y espesa de los humanos.

El dueño de John tenía una docena de humanos en su casa y se dedicaba a 'rentarlos' a los vampiros de menor categoría, quienes no podían pagar el precio completo para tener a un humano a su entera disposición. Pero aquellos humanos no sólo eran usados como fuente de alimentación, sino que algunos servían para calmar los deseos sexuales de los inmortales.

John jamás había sido usado de aquella manera, su dueño pedía demasiado dinero por permitirle a un vampiro pasar la noche entera con él. Nadie podía pagar tanto. Sin embargo, había sufrido de las mordeduras de los inmortales muchas veces, cada una de ellas había sufrido mucho dolor y se había sentido muy asustado como para querer recordarlas. Lo único que deseaba era que alguien pudiera comprarlo, que alguno de ellos pagara el precio para sacarlo de ahí... porque, una vez que se le pertenecía a un vampiro completamente, la vida se extinguía rápidamente. El problema era que su actual dueño pedía demasiado por él.

-Eres demasiado hermoso como para darte por unas cuantas monedas -le repetía constantemente, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla.

Cada vez que venía un cliente que deseaba comprar uno de los esclavos, todos ellos eran formados en una fila, con los ojos vendados y completamente desnudos para ofrecerlos como mercancía. Y tal vez si John todavía tuviese algo por lo que vivir, tal vez si alguien a quien amara estuviese seguro y feliz, entonces él podría sentirse humillado ante aquella terrible exhibición, pero lo cierto era que las cosas comenzaban a perder sentido. Sin embargo, todavía llegaba a sentir ciertos arrebatos de miedo, sobre todo cuando uno de los clientes se acercaba y lo tocaba con insistencia, sólo para arrepentirse después de escuchar el precio.

No tenía miedo a la muerte, temía durar mucho tiempo con vida, el tiempo suficiente para seguir sufriendo de la pérdida, la humillación y el maltrato físico. Ni siquiera sabía, si un día era comprado, que clase de futuro oscuro le podría esperar. Un futuro sin una muerte cercana.

Por esa razón, aquella noche en que su dueño había decidido formarlos nuevamente y mientras sentía la venda sobre sus ojos y las sogas que casi cortaban sus muñecas y tobillos, se sintió completamente indefenso y temeroso al escuchar que los pasos del 'nuevo cliente' se detenían justo frente a él. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, el vampiro no lo tocó, simplemente se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El humano tardó en responder debido a que la voz le causó una sensación cálida que recorrió todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la voz profunda cerca de él, jamás había escuchado una igual. Además, se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta el vampiro se dirigía directamente él y no al su dueño como todos los demás le hacían.

-Es...

-Le pregunté a él -interrumpió el vampiro a su dueño con brusquedad.

-John... John Watson -soltó el humano, finalmente, después de un rato.

-Lo quiero.

El joven se estremeció, presintiendo que le esperaba algo completamente distinto a lo que había vivido todos aquellos años. Sólo esperaba que eso significara que la muerte llegaría pronto. Estaba verdaderamente cansado de vivir.

-Es el más caro de todos.

-Eso no es un problema.

A John le pareció que su dueño exclamaba algo y después los dos se alejaban. Sintió que su corazón se estremecía violentamente, estaba casi seguro que le esperaban unos meses de constate sufrimiento antes de poder descansar completamente.

Cuando volvió a escuchar los pasos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo (el resto de los humanos había vuelto a sus 'habitaciones') y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por la decisión que cambiaría toda su vida (o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella).

Sin embargo, se asustó cuando sintió unos dedos fríos en su piel; la venda había sido retirada de sus ojos y ahora sí podía ver quién estaba frente a él en ese momento. Pero no pudo concentrarse correctamente; todo lo que podía ver (después de que la oscuridad se hubiese desvanecido) eran unos ojos que no se podían describir como verdes o azules, los mismos que descansaban sobre un rostro pálido, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta de un espeso cabello oscuro y brillante.

John jamás había pensado que un vampiro pudiera parecerle atractivo, pero ahí estaba él, haciéndolo sentir deseos que luchaban por erradicar su miedo.

-No voy a hacerte daño.

El humano sabía perfectamente que la regla más importante para sobrevivir en aquel lugar era no confiar en los vampiros, pero no pudo evitar creerle durante unos segundos... esa voz y esos ojos hacían maravillas para convencer a cualquiera.

Aquel vampiro se inclinó un poco más hacia él y le cortó las ataduras, a pesar de las protestas de su _dueño anterior. _

_-_Es mío, ahora -protestó el vampiro-, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Lo sé, Sherlock... es decir, señor Holmes... pero...

Sin embargo, el vampiro lo siguió ignorando y se quitó el abrigo que traía puesto y lo colocó suavemente alrededor de John, quien estaba más sorprendido a cada momento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?

Tal vez todo era un engaño, tal vez simplemente su subconsciente lo estaba engañando y todo aquello se trataba de un sueño. ¿Desde cuándo un vampiro le preguntaba esas cosas a un humano? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, estoy...

Pero antes de que pudiera responder Sherlock lo había tomado en brazos. Jamás se había sentido tan pequeño y vulnerable como en ese momento. Y, a pesar de que parte de él estaba pensando que podría irle peor en manos de un vampiro que no conocía, John no pudo evitar recargar la cabeza debajo de su cuello y quedarse dormido.

John se despertó cuando llegaron a la calle Baker; Sherlock subió hasta el apartamento 221B y, después de entrar, lo dejó en uno de los sillones. Sólo hasta entonces el humano comenzó a cuestionarse qué era lo que ese vampiro quería de él exactamente. Sangre, por supuesto, siempre querían eso. John se tocó el cuello e hizo una mueca, mientras Sherlock se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la cocina. También, pensaba, mientras lo observaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, que tal vez querría... sexo. Los ojos del humano no pudieron evitar observarlo; su piel pálida se veía increíble debajo de esa camisa púrpura que llevaba y sus pómulos, jamás había visto un rostro tan atractivo...

Y entonces su mente comenzó a jugar con él, se imaginó las manos de Sherlock (que ahora parecían estar muy entretenidas preparando algo) sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció, aunque no estaba seguro si era de miedo o por otra razón. Pensó, también, en lo que se sentiría tener su cuerpo sobre él... Y su rostro se ruborizó violentamente.

-Puedes ir a dormir si eso es lo que deseas -le comentó el vampiro después de un rato. Un delicioso olor a té comenzó a salir de la cocina-. Aunque tal vez quieras beber algo antes de descansar.

John se removió en el sillón, incómodo. No le gustaban los pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente y tampoco el hecho de que el abrigo de Sherlock oliera tan bien. No quería quitárselo.

-Encontrarás algo de ropa en la habitación...

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? -Se atrevió a preguntar, entonces.

-Al fondo del pasillo. La tuya está en el piso de arriba -dijo el vampiro-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No ¿Y tú? -No pudo evitar preguntarle. Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, el recuerdo de todas las veces que se habían alimentado de él inundó su mente y no fue nada agradable.

De pronto, escuchó su risa y le gustó... a pesar de que debería estar muriéndose de miedo, se sintió cómo al escucharlo reír. El vampiro se movió rápidamente y se acercó a él antes de que pudiera parpadear. Lo vio arrodillarse. Instintivamente, John se hizo hacia atrás, a pesar de que el respaldo del sillón no le permitía moverse mucho.

Sherlock le dio una taza llena de té. A pesar de que no podía confiar en ningún vampiro, John se recordó que no tenía nada que perder, así que aceptó la taza y se la llevó a los labios con cuidado. Y descubrió que el té estaba delicioso.

-No voy a beber de ti -le dijo el vampiro que estaba arrodillado ante él. John vio sus manos, con dedos largos y elegantes y pensó que esas manos podrían estirarse en cualquier momento y tocar la piel expuesta de sus piernas. Y, por un momento, deseó que así fuera... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Parecía sincero.

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí? -Le preguntó e inmediatamente se ruborizó, pensando que sólo quedaba otra opción. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Sherlock lo observó, con una expresión bastante seria.

-No debes tener miedo, no voy a tocarte...

El humano se removió en el asiento una vez más... había descubierto que, en lugar de alivio (el alivio que debería estar sintiendo) se sintió un poco... decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras.

-No... ¿No vamos a dormir juntos? -Soltó, tratando de aclararlo. Aún no podía creerlo. Experimentó un extraño cosquilleo en toda la piel, como si ella protestara al escuchar que no sería tocada por esas manos grandes, de dedos largos. Unas manos que parecían saber exactamente dónde tocar...

Sherlock se levantó y le dio la espalda; se comportaba como si no soportara su presencia.

-No. Ya has sufrido demasiado, no voy a hacerte más daño.

John no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... después de todos esos años creyendo que los vampiros jamás pensaban en los humanos con compasión... y entonces aparecía él. O quizás todo era simplemente parte de un plan más elaborado, quizás era una trampa.

-¿Entonces para qué me compraste?

El vampiro volvió a girarse. Se arrodilló ante él y sonrió.

-Aquí serás tan libre como sea posible. Puedes salir de día, ya que nuestra actividad disminuye durante esas horas y estarás a salvo con los otros humanos que viven en este lugar. Si alguna vez tienes problemas, sólo tienes que decir que me perteneces y nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño. Sin embargo, si sales en la noche puedes encontrarte con alguno de los generales de Moriarty...

John se estremeció al escuchar el nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo, gracias a las advertencias de sus padres, había aprendido que Moriarty era el vampiro más peligroso de la ciudad y que él era el responsable de que los humanos terminaran siendo esclavos.

-Por eso te recuerdo que es mejor quedarte aquí en la noche -continuó Sherlock-. No voy a pedirte nada, puedes vivir aquí por el resto de tu vida y jamás te haré daño o intentaré tocarte. Lo único que te pido es que, cuando alguien te pregunte, o si por alguna razón uno de los vampiros de Moriarty llegan aquí, finjas que eres mi esclavo... en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada -protestó John.

Sherlock sonrió y extendió una mano hacia su cabello, pero la dejó caer inmediatamente. El humano se sintió decepcionado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Comenzaba a pensar que todo aquello era parte de una pesadilla extraña y que él se despertaría en cualquier momento, para descubrir que seguía con su dueño anterior, encerrado en una habitación.

-Todo esto es necesario, si quiero que las cosas funcionen -respondió Sherlock, aunque esa respuesta no le aclaró nada al humano.

-Pero... si esto sigue así mucho tiempo alguien podrá preguntarse por qué no tengo marcas en el cuello, tus marcas -comentó John, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Cualquier humano en su lugar estaría agradecido de aquel trato. Era, probablemente, algo a lo que aspiraba cualquier esclavo que viviera en aquella ciudad.

El vampiro se inclinó hacia John, sus labios casi tocaban su oído. El humano pudo ver que una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Podemos decir que mis _marcas _están en partes de tu cuerpo que no pueden verse a simple vista -sugirió. Su aliento acarició la mejilla de John, provocando que su imaginación volara nuevamente. Lo vio levantarse y alejarse.

-Aún no entiendo... ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres con esto?

-Ve a descansar, John -fue toda la respuesta que pudo conseguir de aquel vampiro.

Aquella madrugada, el humano se durmió con la sensación de que aquello sólo era el comienzo de algo... pero no estaba seguro si ese 'algo' era bueno o malo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

John tardó unos momentos en recordar todo lo que había sucedido después de abrir los ojos aquella tarde. Tal como le había indicado Sherlock se había puesto la ropa que encontró en el clóset de su habitación. Pero no le regresó su abrigo al vampiro, en lugar de ello se durmió con él, sin importarle si después el otro se lo quitaba. Se sentía seguro con él y le encantaba el aroma del que estaba impregnado.

Sin embargo tuvo que quitárselo cuando decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina; tenía demasiada hambre. Se preguntó si Sherlock estaría en el departamento o lo había dejado solo... ¿O quizás estaba dormido? Sabía que algunos vampiros dormían de día y que los más poderosos ya no tenían necesidad de cerrar los ojos en todo el día. Se preguntó si Sherlock sería uno de ellos... en realidad, se preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de él.

Caminó despacio, como si temiera ser descubierto, como si tuviera miedo de romper el repentino silencio que rodeaba todo el lugar. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido cuando hacían contacto con el suelo frío. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó dos voces que emergían de la sala.

-Lo que piensas hacer es peligroso -dijo una voz que John desconocía, pero que supuso, sería de otro vampiro.

-Sé exactamente lo que hago, Mycroft -replicó la profunda y hermosa voz de Sherlock-. Ya no tengo doscientos años, no soy un niño.

-Pero actúas como tal. ¿Quién te dice que esto va a funcionar? Y créeme si te metes en problemas yo no voy a ayudarte esta vez...

-No necesito de tu ayuda -gruñó Sherlock-. Sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ello.

-Creí que estabas en contra de la esclavitud -comentó Mycroft.

-Lo estoy y por eso quiero acercarme a Moriarty.

-Aunque no sea real, no es bueno que tengas a un humano cerca de ti -insistió el otro vampiro.

John se estremeció, pero permaneció en silencio; por alguna razón le aterraba que Sherlock pensara mejor las cosas y decidiera deshacerse de él.

-Lo voy a cuidar bien -dijo él-, no voy a hacerle daño. Sólo quiero que Moriarty crea que soy como ellos. Necesito que me haga parte de su grupo.

-Los humanos son adictivos. Ten cuidado.

-No voy a beber de él -dijo Sherlock, molesto.

-Yo no estaba hablando de sangre, hermanito.

John reprimió un gemido, era cierto que no conocía mucho sobre familias de vampiros, pero no podía creer que dos hermanos se trataran de aquella manera.

De pronto, escuchó que uno de ellos dos se movía y antes de ser descubierto, decidió entrar en la sala como si acabara de salir de su habitación.

Sherlock se acercó a él inmediatamente, incluso John se sorprendió un poco debido a la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó. Por un momento le pareció una de aquellas elegantes manos se estiraba hacia su rostro, pero se retiraba en el último momento.

-Bien, gracias... sólo quería... algo para comer.

Sherlock lo condujo a la cocina y le explicó donde se encontraban todos los alimentos... John se preguntó si había comprado todo aquello sólo para él, aunque no debía sentirse tan especial, ya que él pudo haber elegido cualquiera de los otros humanos que estaban junto a él al momento de la selección. Así que se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de cereal, el cual le supo de maravilla; desde hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien. Su dueño anterior nunca le daba mucho, prefería mantenerlos sin gastar demasiado dinero en su alimentación. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro vampiro lo observaba con curiosidad. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Interesante selección, hermano -dijo él, dirigiéndose a Sherlock nuevamente.

-Ya basta, Mycroft -gruñó el otro vampiro en respuesta.

-Cuando me dijiste que habías comprado un humano nunca pensé que podría lucir _así _-continuó ignorando las miradas furiosas de Sherlock o el hecho de que John estaba cerca y podía escucharlos perfectamente-. Nunca pensé que fueras tan predecible...

-Fuera de aquí -lo interrumpió, señalando la puerta-. He tenido suficiente de ti por el día de hoy...

-De acuerdo -el vampiro se puso de pie, sonriendo-. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije... los humanos también pueden ser peligrosos.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras...

-No tienes que ser tan hostil, aunque te haré caso esta vez... pero regresaré a hablar contigo.

-Espero que no -murmuró Sherlock antes de que su hermano se fuera.

John observó al vampiro entrar en su habitación y salir con un violín en las manos. Y se puso a tocar maravillosamente; con cada nota parecía expresar mejor lo que sentía que con palabras. Y el corazón del humano comenzó a latir al ritmo de las notas y, ya que al parecer el vampiro se había olvidado de él, decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala a escucharlo.

Siempre había disfrutado la música, creía que era una forma de expresión tan hermosa... pero nunca pensó que podría rodearse de una atmósfera tan sublime como en ese momento. No sólo la música que brotaba de las cuerdas era deliciosa para sus oídos, sino también el vampiro, de pie, apoyando su pálida barbilla sobre el instrumento o la posición de sus brazos mientras se movía por la habitación mientras cerraba los ojos... todo tenía una especie de belleza. Y John no se cansó de observarlo o escucharlo hasta que oscureció y la noche se apoderó de todo... por un momento, aquella música lo hizo olvidarse de su pasado, de la esclavitud y de las lágrimas que había derramado.

De pronto, el vampiro se detuvo como si hubiera escuchado algo. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó. Rápidamente dejó el instrumento sobre la mesa y se acercó a John como si se hubiese acordado en ese momento de que tenía un humano en el departamento.

-John... no voy a hacerte daño -le dijo, como si lo estuviera amenazando con un cuchillo-, siempre recuerda eso. Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero necesito... que te quites la ropa.

El humano se ruborizó violentamente en ese momento. Había creído que aquel vampiro jamás lo tocaría... él había dicho eso, pero era un vampiro, después de todo, tal vez había cambiado de opinión. Y se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente... pero no por temor.

John se puso de pie y asintió, sin peguntar ni siquiera protestar... aunque no podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera, después de todo él era su dueño ahora. Sherlock le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana, parecía un tanto preocupado por lo que veía afuera.

El humano se quitó la ropa y, aunque se sentía algo incómodo y expuesto, no pudo evitar pensar que todo iba a estar mejor cuando Sherlock se acercara y comenzara a tocarlo...

Entonces el vampiro se giró y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de John lentamente, como si lo estuvieran bebiendo. El humano se ruborizó aún más y deseó que Sherlock acortara la distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, el vampiro sacudió su cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-No quise decir que lo hicieras frente a mí -soltó con la voz ronca. Sin mirarlo nuevamente, le dio una bata-. Ponte esto.

El humano lo observó con confusión durante unos momentos antes de hacer lo que decía; no entendía para qué le había pedido que se desnudara si ahora quería cubrirlo. A John jamás le había importado su apariencia física (siempre había tenido otras cosas en las que pensar, como sobrevivir), pero en ese momento se sintió inseguro. ¿No le había gustado lo que había visto?

Entonces escuchó que abajo tocaban a la puerta y que esta se abría lentamente. Alguien comenzó a subir las escaleras.

El vampiro se sentó en uno de los sillones y lo tomó de la cintura para colocarlo sobre su regazo.

-¿Sherlock? -soltó John, nervioso y cada vez más confundido.

-No me tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte -le prometió el vampiro, metiendo su mano lentamente debajo de su bata; comenzó a acariciar sus muslos. Poco después, su otra mano le descubrió el hombro y se inclinó para besarle la piel que ahora estaba expuesta...

Y John se olvidó de las preguntas que rondaban en su mente y de la confusión, su cuerpo reaccionó y se acercó más a él. De sus labios emergió un gemido de placer y cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del vampiro.

Había pensado que si su destino era pertenecer a un solo vampiro, que si alguien lograba comprarlo, su vida iba convertirse en una tortura, que las noches serían algo terrible... y era por eso que ahora no podía explicarse que lo estuviera disfrutando. Le gustaba sentir las manos de aquel vampiro sobre su piel, se gustaba que sus labios y su lengua jugaran sobre sus hombros, sobre su cuello... incluso estaba deseando que aquella lengua bajara un poco más...

Quizás se estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, no le importó y se acercó más a él, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su rizado y oscuro cabello.

-Lamento haber llegado en mal momento -se escuchó una voz risueña, burlona. Una voz que le desagrado a John. Se giró un poco y se dio cuenta de que otro vampiro había entrado al departamento. Y no le agradó la manera en que lo observaba, de pronto se sintió avergonzado y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Sherlock, como si quisiera protegerse. Los brazos de él se cerraron con mayor fuerza sobre su cintura y aunque parecía ridículo, se sintió protegido estando junto a él.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Sebastian? -preguntó Sherlock, sin inmutarse.

-En realidad sólo vine a traerte un mensaje de Jim -informó el otro vampiro, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al sonreír-. Quiere platicar contigo acerca de... negocios. Debo decir que al principio teníamos algunas dudas sobre tu capacidad, pero creo que las cosas han cambiado; podemos darte una oportunidad.

-Sería un honor -dijo Sherlock, sonriendo. Sus manos volvieron a moverse sobre el cuerpo de John y éste no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

-Quiere verte mañana en la noche, donde siempre.

-Ahí estaré -confirmó Sherlock, antes de inclinarse sobre John para besarlo en el cuello.

Sebastian se rió.

-Te dejaré, ya que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

John se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando lo vio girarse y dirigirse a las escaleras. Y se sintió más libre de corresponderle a Sherlock. Se removió sobre su regazo, haciendo que su cuerpo se rozara con el de él. El vampiro lo apretó con más fuerza y John no pudo evitar que sus dedos se movieran y comenzaran a desabrochar la camisa del vampiro. Sin embargo, cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente, llegó hasta sus oídos, Sherlock lo detuvo. Lo colocó sobre el sillón y se alejó de él como si fuese algo repulsivo, incluso le dio la espalda.

El humano estaba ruborizado, con el corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho alocadamente, pero también estaba confundido y... herido por el rechazo. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? -le preguntó el vampiro sin mirarlo.

-No, estoy bien -contestó John, sintiéndose triste, sin razón alguna. Porque debería estar feliz, debería disfrutar que el vampiro que lo había comprado no lo deseara.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes -continuó Sherlock-. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, necesito que finjas que eres completamente mío frente a ellos. Sólo si ellos vienen.

John asintió, a pesar de que sabía que el vampiro no lo veía.

-Fingir, aunque en realidad no suceda nada, aunque en realidad ni siquiera... -pero John no pudo decirlo. El vampiro no lo deseaba, sólo iba a fingir que lo hacía. Y él no podía negarse, no iba a negarse, tenía que obedecerlo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte -insistió Sherlock-. Espero no haberte asustado.

El humano se levantó y se acercó a él, trató de tomarlo del brazo, pero al sentirlo, el vampiro se alejó de él y se acercó a la cocina. De una de las alacenas sacó una botella con un líquido espeso y oscuro... Lo vació, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, sobre un vaso de vidrio y lo bebió apresuradamente. John supo que esa era sangre sintética y se sintió peor al comprobarlo. ¿Qué tan repulsivo le parecería que tenía que quitarse el mal sabor de sus labios con sangre sintética?

Y se sintió ridículo en ese momento, porque debería estar alegre, debería agradecer su suerte por haber llegado a ese lugar. Ningún vampiro lo tocaría nunca o le haría daño. Sherlock jamás bebería de su sangre, ni siquiera acariciaría su piel con pasión... Era todo lo que un humano podría desear en esos días. Eso era lo que él había deseado tantas veces, cuando se encontraba con su dueño anterior...

Pero ahora... No, no tenía por qué ser diferente, tenía que disfrutar de su situación.

-Gracias -dijo, aunque no se sentía con ganas de decir esa palabra.

Sherlock asintió, sin verlo a los ojos o dirigirle otra palabra; lo vio caminar a su habitación y escuchó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. Y entonces John corrió a la suya y se quitó la bata que traía puesta para reemplazarla por el abrigo de Sherlock. Se cubrió con él y se dejó caer en la cama. Le gustaba demasiado la sensación de la tela sobre su piel y el gustaba más sentirse rodeado por el aroma del vampiro.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

John no podía dormir; sus sentimientos eran demasiado confusos en ese momento, además, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a descansar durante la noche. Pasar tantos años de su vida atado a un vampiro le había hecho cambiar sus rutinas de sueño. Sin embargo, tampoco quería salir en ese momento de la habitación, se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo.

Pero no pudo resistirse; después de una hora de removerse en el colchón, de tener el aroma de Sherlock rodeándolo completamente; no pudo evitar levantarse, cambiarse de ropa y salir a la sala al escuchar las música del violín. Un sonido melancólico, triste, emergió de la sala hasta sus oídos y John se preguntó qué sería lo que tendría al vampiro en aquel estado.

La música se interrumpió con el sonido de sus pasos, vio a Sherlock girarse y acercarse a él; siempre que lo veía tenía ese extraño brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

-Deberías estar descansando.

-En realidad, no puedo dormir en la noche -respondió John, acercándose más y extendiéndole su abrigo. Aunque no le gustara la idea de devolvérselo, no podía quedarse más con él.

Sherlock lo tomó y lo dejó sobre uno de los sillones, sin dejar de mirar al humano.

-Mi amo anterior me hizo adaptarme... ahora sólo puedo dormir de día -añadió.

Sherlock cerró su mano derecha en un puño con fuerza, parecía molesto; John, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero el vampiro lo notó y en su rostro apareció una expresión de alarma y de... tristeza.

-No voy a hacerte daño -aclaró. Era algo que decía muchas veces y aunque John comenzaba a creerle, una parte de él le recordaba que era un vampiro y que por ello no debía confiar en él.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso -comentó Sherlock. Por un momento, el humano pensó que tenía ganas de acercarse a él, pero cambió de opinión, como si no deseara asustarlo más.

-Es el destino de todo humano -respondió John, sintiéndose mal al notar que el vampiro se negaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Y sabía que era extraño sentirse de aquella manera, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No debería ser así. Y créeme que lamento hacerte todo esto, John. No quisiera tenerte aquí, haciéndote sufrir más de lo que ya has soportado, pero no puedo liberarte, aunque quisiera.

John asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá, tratando de asimilar la idea de que aquel vampiro deseaba, más que nada, deshacerse de él.

Sherlock dejó el violín a un lado y se acercó al humano. Lo vio inclinarse frente a él. Una de sus elegantes manos se posó sobre su mejilla y John cerró los ojos un momento, dedicándose a sentir, solamente. Era casi antinatural, después de todo lo que le había pasado, que disfrutara del contacto de las manos de un vampiro sobre su piel, pero así era. Aquello debía causarle temor y repulsión y, aún así, no podía contener esa parte de él que se sentía... bien, protegido, junto a Sherlock.

Era una locura.

-No puedo liberarte porque necesito de tu ayuda en estos momentos -explicó el vampiro, inclinando su cabeza hasta que su frente hizo contacto con la del humano, haciendo que éste volviera a abrir los ojos-, además, si lo hago, tu vida correría peligro.

John no podía asentir, porque estaba demasiado inmerso en el color de los ojos del vampiro. Además, tenía miedo de que, si hacía un movimiento él lo dejaría de tocar. Pero lo entendía, entendía perfectamente lo que trataba de decir. Un humano libre en un mundo como ese no duraba mucho con vida.

No existía la verdadera libertad, por lo menos no para él.

-Si detestas tanto esta situación -se atrevió a decir en su lugar-. ¿Por qué vas a... trabajar para Moriarty?

El rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció aún más. Se alejó del humano inmediatamente. John lamentó haber dicho eso.

-Necesito estar cerca, si es que quiero lograr algo en contra de él. Y si todo funciona, entonces tú no tendrás que estar aquí, podrás irte y no volverás a verme. Podrás ser feliz.

John se estremeció. Todavía no entendía exactamente qué era lo que Sherlock tenía pensado hacer, pero parecía peligroso. Además, la perspectiva de no volver a verlo era algo que no le agradaba, a pesar de que ello implicaba su libertad. ¿Era cierto todo lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Podría existir la libertad para él? Pero... ¿A qué precio?

Y, la pregunta más importante: ¿por qué un vampiro se interesaría en el bienestar humano?

Sherlock tomó el violín y se giró hacia donde se encontraban las partituras que había estado observando; volvió a tocar, dejando claro que la conversación había terminado.

Sin embargo, ya que Sherlock no parecía estar en contra de su presencia, John se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó escuchando al vampiro un rato más.

Al día siguiente, cuando el humano logró despertar -al atardecer-, se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, las cosas podrían ir completamente mal en la reunión que Sherlock tenía con Moriarty.

Después de comer, el vampiro se acercó a él y le dio un teléfono móvil.

-Aquí encontrarás dos números, el primero es el mío y el segundo es el de mi hermano, Mycroft. Lo conociste ayer, es el vampiro que vino aquí al atardecer -aclaró Sherlock.

John asintió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, él había escuchado parte de su conversación, además ese vampiro le había dirigido una mirada extraña mientras hablaba con su hermano.

-No debes asustarte, aquí estarás completamente seguro. Nadie se atreverá a entrar aquí o hacerte daño, porque ellos te consideran de mi propiedad y no quieren arriesgarse a hacerme enfurecer. Sin embargo, si crees que estás en peligro, no dudes en llamarme. Si presionas estos dos números durante unos cuantos segundos, el teléfono marcará los números de teléfono correspondientes. El cinco es para mí y el seis para Mycroft. Si yo no te respondo inmediatamente, entonces llama a mi hermano. Él cuidará bien de ti, no debes tenerle miedo.

No se necesitaba de mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta de que todas aquellas precauciones eran porque Sherlock se encontraría con Moriarty. Al parecer, aquel vampiro tenía todo preparado en caso de que le sucediera algo.

En caso de que no regresara. Lo que significaba que había una posibilidad de que aquello sucediera. Y esa posibilidad aterró a John.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó al vampiro y lo tomó del brazo.

-No vayas... si crees que es arriesgado -dijo, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de convencerlo.

Sherlock sonrió y acarició su mejilla. John reaccionó inmediatamente a ese toque, y se ruborizó.

-Es muy considerado que te preocupes por mí, a pesar de que deberías odiarme. Pero tranquilo, esto es sólo precaución. Además, Moriarty me invitó, si lo rechazo, entonces enviará a alguien por mí. No tengo opciones.

John lo sabía; jamás había visto a Moriarty, pero todo el que viviera en aquel lugar había escuchado de él y sabía que era alguien con quien no se podía jugar. Y... sin embargo, Sherlock estaba planeando algo que podría provocar su ira. ¿Por qué se arriesgaba tanto? ¿Y por qué eso le afectaba a John?

-No me dejes... quédate conmigo -insistió, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil.

Sin embargo, por un momento, vio a Sherlock dudar, como si algo hubiese nublado su mente. Y lo vio sacudir la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

-Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.

John se acercó más; eso no era suficiente para él. De pronto, sintió una gran necesidad de besarlo... Se preguntó si él lo rechazaría. Y, por un instante, vio a Sherlock inclinarse más cerca, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos... Pero ese instante se esfumó y el vampiro parpadeó varias veces, como si saliera de un trance. Se alejó del humano.

Al anochecer, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, John lo vio marcharse.

* * *

Sherlock respiró profundamente el aire del exterior; mientras se acercaba a la mansión de Moriarty, mientras trataba de mezclarse entre los habitantes que caminaban de noche en busca de alimento, trató de convencerse de que podía controlarlo. No lograba entender cómo era posible que sintiera la necesidad de ver a John otra vez. Siempre había podido controlarlo; se había encontrado con humanos antes y ninguno le había despertado el deseo de beber; la sangre sintética siempre había sido suficiente. Pero ahora su consumo había aumentado, porque el sabor no le satisfacía, rondaba por la casa esperando ver salir a John y sentía que su garganta se secaba cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Mycroft tenía razón y no le sorprendía, realmente. Él rara vez se equivocaba.

Necesitaba mantener su distancia, John ya había sufrido demasiado. Sin embargo, era difícil olvidarse de él y más aún tratar de pensar en otra cosa cuando el abrigo que traía puesto ya se había llenado de su esencia. Era como si aquel humano lo acompañara a todos lados.

Cuando finalmente se encontró ante la puerta de doble hoja de una gran casa antigua, se sintió más tranquilo y más tenso al mismo tiempo. Ya que aquella sensación de alerta que comenzaba a sentir lo haría olvidarse de John unos momentos.

Un vampiro le abrió la puerta y otro lo condujo hasta la sala; por supuesto, ya lo estaban esperando.

Moriarty, elegantemente vestido con un traje -que probablemente era hecho a la medida- se encontraba en el centro de la sala, sentado en un amplio sillón color tinto. Atrás de él se encontraban a los que él llamaba sus generarles; Sherlock ya había conocido a Moran, pero los otros eran desconocidos para él. Observó sus caras atentamente, memorizándose los rasgos de su rostro.

Un poco más alejados de él, se encontraban otros tres vampiros; ellos debían ser parte de su servidumbre; por sus vestiduras y sus posturas seguramente eran vampiros de más baja categoría. Sin embargo, se veían fuertes, por lo que debían constituir parte de la seguridad de Moriarty.

Finalmente, arrodillados debajo de él, se encontraban dos humanos -con cadenas alrededor del cuello-, sus rostros lucían demacrados y la felicidad había desaparecido completamente de sus ojos.

Sherlock los ignoró, porque sabía que si los volteaba a ver durante mucho tiempo, no podría ocultar lo mucho que detestaba verlos en aquella situación. Pensar que John alguna vez había pasado por eso sólo lo hacía peor.

Moriarty lo miró directamente y le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. Sherlock trató de transformar toda la repulsión que sentía en aquellos momentos por una expresión más neutral. Incluso se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Tienes sed? -ofreció el vampiro, tirando de una de las cadenas, haciendo que un hombre joven se levantara y se acercara a Sherlock.

Él intentó mantenerse impasible y negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, acabo de beber bastante en mi casa -dijo, después hizo una mueca hacia el humano que tenía frente a sí-. Y, no es por ser descortés, pero tus humanos no lucen demasiado... apetitosos.

Moriarty arqueó una ceja y se rió.

-Tienes razón, se ven demasiado acabados y su sangre ha perdido esa vitalidad que tenía cuando me los trajeron. He pensado seriamente en deshacerme de ellos, pero creo que me pueden servir un poco más.

Los humanos se estremecieron, pero no protestaron, a juzgar por las cicatrices en su espalda, ya debían conocer perfectamente que no era bueno quejarse. Sherlock apretó los puños, pero luchó por conservar la sonrisa en su rostro. Era verdaderamente difícil.

Moriarty hizo una seña, y un vampiro se llevó a los humanos.

-Ven, Sherlock, siéntate junto a mí -dijo él, señalando un lugar en el sillón.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba evitar aquello, el vampiro tuvo que obedecerlo.

-Seb me habló sobre tu humano -comentó Moriarty, acercándose más y colocando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Sherlock-. Dice que es muy hermoso y que su aroma es irresistible.

Sherlock se esforzó por no gruñirle a Moriarty o girarse y golpear a Sebastian Moran, quien se encontraba de pie, detrás de él. No podía arriesgarse, no podía dejarles saber que John era importante para él.

-Me costó mucho dinero -comentó, como si no fuera importante, como si hubiera sido la compra de un mueble o cualquier otro objeto-, pero valió la pena.

-Ya pueden irse -dijo él, de pronto, dirigiéndose a sus generales. De todos ellos, el único que no se veía satisfecho al cumplir la orden era Moran. Por la forma en que lo vio antes de salir, Sherlock supo que aquel vampiro iba a causarle muchos problemas después.

Sin embargo, no se quedaron solos; los tres vampiros que eran parte de la seguridad de Moriarty permanecieron en sus lugares.

-Te he estado observando, Sherlock -dijo Moriarty, acercándose más a él-. He descubierto que eres muy inteligente, brillante, me atrevería a decir. Y esa es una cualidad que necesito junto a mí. Verás, mis generales son leales y me temen (lo cual considero encantador), pero son demasiado lentos mentalmente, y muchas veces me aburren. Pero tú... tú eres diferente...

Moriarty estiró su mano y enredó uno de sus dedos en un mechón oscuro del cabello del otro vampiro.

-Por eso capturaste mi atención desde el momento en que te conocí. Sin embargo, pensé, por un momento, que eras como uno de esos repulsivos vampiros que aman a los humanos, que consideran que ellos deberían ser libres -dijo, haciendo una mueca-. Pero las noticias que me trajo Seb acerca de ti me hicieron cambiar de parecer. Y por ello decidí darte una oportunidad.

-Lo agradezco bastante.

-Incluso podrías llegar a ser mi segundo al mando -dijo Moriarty, apretando su mano con fuerza sobre la rodilla de Sherlock-. Si demuestras que eres valioso.

Después de lo pareció una eternidad, Moriarty se alejó de él e hizo una seña a uno de los vampiros que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Me gustaría ver tus habilidades en combate -continuó-, así que lucharás con él... a muerte. En verdad espero que ganes, Sherlock, porque me agradas... mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El vampiro no necesitó ninguna otra señal para comenzar; en cuanto su oportunidad se presentó se lanzó sobre Sherlock y lo golpeó en el pecho, provocando que él se cayera al suelo, sin embargo, era rápido así que se levantó nuevamente. Pudo ver de reojo que Moriarty se acomodaba en el sillón, como si se preparara para disfrutar una función.

-Espero que no me decepciones -le dijo, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Nuevamente, el vampiro se dirigió hacia él, pero Sherlock logró esquivarlo en aquella ocasión. Una de las ventajas que tenía era que había logrado deducir muchas cosas sobre su atacante. Era grande y musculoso, por lo que su fuerza se concentraba en las extremidades superiores, y eso lo hacía mucho más lento. Sus puntos débiles eran sus piernas. Así que si lo golpeaba con bastante fuerza en una de las rodillas y se la rompía, ése sería su final.

Sólo tenía que llegar hasta él.

* * *

John comenzaba a sentirse desesperado; el miedo llegó a él por diferentes razones de las que esperaba. No quería si quiera pensar que Sherlock no podría regresar. Era ridículo pero estaba preocupado. Las horas se estiraban y se convertían en días, los minutos y el reloj se detenían sólo para volverlo loco. Observaba la puerta y después se dirigía hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de ver su silueta en la oscuridad. El violín, acomodado en el sillón en el que Sherlock se sentaba parecía ahora un anuncio ruidoso de su ausencia. John ni siquiera quería volver la cabeza en su dirección.

El humano escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y su corazón reaccionó inmediatamente, temeroso. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, esperando que no fuera otro vampiro.

-No debes asustarte -emergió una voz al otro lado-, soy tu vecina, la señora Hudson.

Un poco desconfiado, John abrió la puerta un poco y vio a una mujer mayor al otro lado. Se sintió, repentinamente, aliviado.

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero debes comprender mi situación, no puedo salir mucho de mi propio departamento -sonrió ella-. Una mujer de mi edad siempre es mal vista por los vampiros. Somos objetos inútiles para ellos.

-¿Se refiere a Sherlock, él no debe de verla?

-¡Por Dios Santo, no! Sherlock jamás le haría daño a un humano -respondió ella con seriedad, casi parecía molesta porque John había hecho aquella pregunta-. Por supuesto, son comprensibles tus dudas. Debiste tener unos años difíciles...

-Entonces, ¿Usted no es... esclava de él, también? -preguntó John, tratando de desviar la conversación. En aquellos momentos no tenía deseos de hablar sobre su pasado.

-Sí y no. Debes saber ya que existen humanos que sirven a los vampiros para las tareas menores, como mantener las casas en orden, traer encargos, mandar mensajes. Por supuesto, no muchos humanos llegan a mi edad, pero todavía hay unas cuantas personas como yo allá afuera. Así que, si un vampiro llega a verme, yo debo actuar como si fuera uno de estos humanos. Pero, en realidad, Sherlock jamás me ha pedido que haga nada por él. Me permite hacer lo que yo desee y yo he vivido tranquilamente muchos años gracias a él.

John se sentó en el sillón grande y ella hizo lo mismo. Estaba muy interesando en lo que ella pudiera contarle acerca de su... del vampiro que ahora era su dueño.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció y John se arrepintió de haber preguntado, quiso disculparse, pero ella, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien... fue hace mucho tiempo. En realidad fue una afortunada coincidencia que Sherlock pasara en el momento justo por ese lugar... Mi dueño anterior iba a matarme, ya que él consideraba que yo ya no podría serle útil... Pero Sherlock me compró, para salvarme la vida.

John se quedó en silencio unos momentos, no sabía qué decir, no entendía mucho acerca del comportamiento de aquel vampiro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un vampiro haría algo así?

La señora Hudson se encogió de hombros.

-Sherlock es diferente. No sé exactamente por qué, pero creo que se siente responsable... tal vez tenga un complejo de héroe (que siempre va a negar si tratas de hacérselo notar), algo que lo hace detestar esa situación. En la que alguien debe ser esclavo para satisfacer los deseos de otro. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que el mundo es un lugar horrible de esa manera... No lo sé.

-¿Por eso salió esta noche? -preguntó John, haciendo un esfuerzo por no pensar mucho en la situación en la que se encontraría.

-¿Fue con Moriarty, verdad? -dijo ella, a su vez. Cuando el joven asintió ella soltó un suspiro triste-. Le advertí que no se arriesgara, que ya había hecho demasiado, pero nunca me escucha. Por eso me pidió que me quedara contigo...

John se ruborizó y la interrumpió, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Él le pidió que viniera a verme?

La mujer sonrió.

-Me pidió que estuviera contigo el mayor tiempo posible y que si no regresaba al amanecer, que le hablara a Mycroft.

-Pero él regresará, ¿verdad? -la voz de John se quebró en la última palabra.

-No te preocupes, si... -ella titubeó, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y bajó la voz, como si la pena la hubiese quitado la energía- si sucede algo, Mycroft cuidará de ti. Él no es malo, te lo aseguro, aunque a veces es demasiado sincero, si me preguntas...

-No me interesa eso, no estoy preocupado por mí, sino...

John se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir; agachó la mirada. La mujer le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Debes tener un buen corazón como para preocuparte por un vampiro, sobre todo después de todo lo que has pasado. Pero no tienes nada qué temer... Sherlock es muy inteligente, él sabe cómo arreglárselas. Volverá.

* * *

La sangre salpicó y manchó su camisa y su pantalón; su abrigo estaba en el suelo, lejos del vampiro que yacía a sus pies. Se sentía extraño, agotado... Observó su mano que había atravesado el pecho del vampiro y que le había extraído el corazón; estaba completamente enrojecida con el líquido espeso y caliente.

Vio a Moriarty levantarse de su asiento y aplaudirle lentamente. Se acercó a él y tomó su brazo ensangrentado.

-Estoy impresionado, Sherlock -dijo él, pasando su lengua por el dorso de su mano-. Por supuesto, esta fue una prueba. Puedes ser uno de mis generales, pero para ser mi segundo al mando tendrá que pasar algún tiempo para que yo me dé cuenta de quién eres realmente...

Moriarty se acercó más y Sherlock tuvo que resistir las ganas de alejarse.

-Aunque estoy tentado a ignorar mis propias reglas... -dijo, colocando una mano detrás de su cuello. Sin embargo, movió la cabeza y se alejó- Puedes irte, cuando vuelva necesitarte, te llamaré.

Sherlock asintió, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

La señora Hudson se había marchado hacía unas horas, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por sí solos. Sin embargo, había insistido en que John podría llamarla a cualquier hora si necesitaba algo. Pero lo único que el humano necesitaba en ese momento era algo que aquella mujer no podía darle.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta y John casi se cae del sillón del susto. Sherlock había llegado y lucía terrible: sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y su rostro se veía más pálido de lo normal. John no titubeó ni un instante en acercarse a él. Estaba asustado.

-¿Estás bien?

Sherlock lo miró con curiosidad.

-No es mía -le dijo para tranquilizarlo y luego se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta también podría asustarlo y añadió:- Ni de ningún humano. Es de otro vampiro.

Pero en ese momento a John no le importaba esa información, su corazón había vuelto a latir normalmente al momento de escuchar que esa sangre no era suya. Sin embargo, no pudo preguntarle nada más porque él se dirigió al baño y no salió de ahí hasta que estuvo limpio de nuevo. Por su cabello escurrían gotas de agua y tanto su piel como su ropa olían muy bien.

Se veía cansado y algo... triste. Se dejó caer en el sillón y John se atrevió a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Moriarty quería ver mis habilidades en combate, así que me hizo luchar a muerte con otro vampiro.

John abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no lo escucharía. Además, era extraño que un humano se preocupara por su dueño. En lugar de eso, se inclinó más hacia él y tomó su mano, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y John había vivido mucho tiempo junto a un vampiro como para saber lo que eso significaba.

-Tienes sed -comentó y se inclinó más, tratando de darle a entender que estaba bien, que podía saciar su sed con él. Tal vez estaba loco, pero John quería que Sherlock lo mordiera.

Y el vampiro lo miró a los ojos directamente, sus labios se entre abrieron y John pudo ver los colmillos... pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo retroceder. Sherlock tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó más... Pero negó con la cabeza antes de que sus labios llegaran a su cuello.

-Lo siento, John, perdóname -le dijo, levantándose rápidamente y poniendo distancia entre ellos. Parecía alarmado de sus propias acciones-. No volverá a suceder, espero no haberte asustado.

El humano se levantó y se acercó nuevamente.

-Está bien, Sherlock. Yo... yo quería... yo quiero que lo hagas.

El vampiro le sonrió y tomó sus dos manos y las besó, provocando que el rostro de John adquiriera una tonalidad escarlata.

-Te lo agradezco, pero voy a estar bien -dijo, antes de dirigirse a la alacena y sacar una botella con sangre sintética. Volvió a beber apresuradamente.

John caminó hacia su habitación, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido, pero se detuvo antes de llegar.

-¿Sherlock?

El vampiro se acercó a él rápidamente, ni siquiera había podido notar el momento en el que se movió. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Por qué me elegiste? Es decir, si necesitabas a alguien que fingiera ser tu esclavo... Pudiste haber elegido a cualquiera. ¿Por qué a mí?

Sherlock pasó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del humano, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-Porque tú eras quien más necesitaba salir de ahí -respondió Sherlock-. Todos los demás aunque se veían destrozados emocionalmente todavía tenían ganas de luchar y tú... parecía que te habías rendido hace tiempo. Como si no te importara vivir o morir.

No... él no podía saber eso... ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me gusta observar y hacer deducciones, John.

Una vez que la sorpresa se esfumó de la mente del humano, lo único que quedó en él fue agradecimiento, un sentimiento que lo hizo sentirse cálido. Y esa calidez le dio valor para acercarse más y darle un beso rápido en la mejilla al vampiro.

-Gracias.

Sherlock tardó en responder, parecía completamente perplejo, lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

-Espero que mientras estés aquí recuperes tus ganas de vivir. Yo sé que no puedo pedirte algo así, y sé que probablemente no logre entender completamente la situación por la que pasaste... Pero sé, estoy seguro de que siempre hay algo por lo qué luchar. Siempre hay motivos para seguir viviendo, sólo tienes que encontrarlos.

Cuando Sherlock se alejó y le dio la espalda, John se permitió sonreír y sintió que su corazón volvía a latir como antes, con fuerza. Y se dio cuenta de que el vampiro tenía razón.

Siempre hay algo... o alguien.


End file.
